


Sleeping With The Enemy

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ron wanted was dusting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With The Enemy

“Harry? Are you home?”

“Ron…quick!”

“Are you upstairs?”

“Yeah, but I’m…ehm…dusting the bedroom…”

“I’m going to dust something else…”

“Maybe another ti…”

“Here I am, you horny bi…HEY! What’s he doing here?!”

“Draco is helping me…ehm…cleaning the windows.”

“Do you always clean naked?!”

“I’m sorry, Ron, but Draco gives so much better head than you.”

“Harry…”

“Come on, Draco. Suck my weeping cock! Yeah, that’s what daddy likes. Show Ginger here how it's done properly!"

“NO!!!!!”

“Ron…”

“You fucking bastard…”

“Ron!”

“What?”

“RON!!!”

“What…Harry? W-where did you h-hide Draco?”

“Draco? Sweetie, you still have a burning fever.”

“You’re not cheating on me?”

“Of course not, silly. Now eat your chicken soup.”


End file.
